


We Go Together

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Someone told me that they love this pair as well and that in the last fic that I wrote about them was a bit sad. So here it is, a happier one for you. I hope this is a bit happier than the last one, probably not. You may have thought that this would be a sin fic, it was kind of going that way near the end, but I erased all of it. I'm not one for sin fics, I'm just not. If I can avoid it, I will. I like hinting it, but actually writing it, not so much.





	We Go Together

Morgan and Inigo were in a hotel, far from home. They stayed there, trying to forget the past of what they dealt with. Maybe moving somewhere else, even if they weren't going to stay there forever, they would forget it. Inigo turned on the TV and the first thing that showed was a station that played music. “Wow, if I could take this in a shot right now. I don't think that we could work this out," he never thought their relationship would work out. She was beautiful, a bit sadistic, the CEO's daughter one of the most successful companies, and he was just another wanna be dancer that came from almost nothing. 

"I don't know if it's fair but I thought “How could I let you fall by yourself while I'm wasted with someone else." He looked over to the terrace, smiling, seeing that Morgan was looking at the scenery. He saw the breeze flow through her hair and dress. She looked so beautiful, nothing could compare. Where ever she went, he went. If she goes down, he goes down with her. They could do anything when they were together. They could show everyone that they were clever and they were better than anyone else. They wanted to show everyone that they were better. 

As much as Inigo loved his mother, he took Morgan and came here, was partly because he wanted to get away from his father. He wasn't the greatest, but at least he did his best to give what he could to him and his mother, but he wasn't always there. Sometimes he was in jail, or out of town, trying to help with his friend's father's business, something like that. "We were in Paris, to get away from our parents. You look so proud," the TV played. He felt proud, even though he didn't feel that way in the beginning of the trip. Luckily Morgan reassured him that this was a great idea, whether or not if he broke his mother's heart. That what pained him the most, how would Olivia feel about this, he didn't even tell her that he was leaving. 

They didn't take any phones, tablets, nothing to deal with electronics, they used what was provided with to them. Maybe leaving that behind, would help them get over what they dealt with. They were in a small town, breathing the air that was here. It was rather refreshing, something new, they loved it. It became thrilling when they did all kinds of stuff they weren't allowed to do before. "If we go down then we go down together. They'll say you could do anything, they'll say that I was clever. If we go down then we go down together, we'll get away with everything. Let's show them we are better," played as Morgan walked back into the room. 

She walked over to one of the dresser drawers, pulled some clothes out, and placed them on the dresser. She took the straps off of her shoulders and let the dress fall down to the ground. Ingio watched as she took off her clothes. She took off her bra and underwear to put on her swimsuit. Regardless if they were in love, she hope that he was enjoying what she was showing him, even if she wasn't facing him. She tossed him his swimsuit, hoping that he would join her at the beach. Morgan looked in the mirror and saw that he was changing in the corner, enjoying what he showed. 

"If we go down then we go down together. If we go down then we go down together," the song repeated. They shut off the TV and walked to the beach. Ingio stayed behind, watching Morgan walk into the water. He watched the water flow past her body, straight to his feet. She turned around to smile at him and she started to splash water at him. He ran towards her, picking her up, and twirled her around until the two fell into the water. 

Inigo got up, holding Morgan bridle style, giving her a kiss with his wet lips. He put her back into the water, making sure her feet felt the sand beneath them. She wanted to kiss her longer, but she knew he wouldn't. She took it upon herself to give him repeated kisses on his lips and his neck. Feeling of her teeth on his neck was rather pleasant. If they were going to do this, he didn't want to be in public, or here in this city, but neither of them wanted that right now. 

He wanted to leave this city, so he did. When they got back into the hotel, the two changed, packed their stuff, and left. They put their stuff in the trunk of the car and drove off. Ingio drove while Morgan was in the passenger side of the car. The song from the hotel played again when they turned on the radio. "If we go down then we go down together. If we go down then we go down together," the song played as they got into the city. Morgan put her hands into the air, feeling the wind on her finger tips. Inigo let the air flow through his hair. 

They finally checked into the hotel, staying there, even if it was for one night only. Inigo put away the suit cases away and slumped onto the bed, laying on his back. Morgan laid on top of him, the straps of her dress falling off, showing off parts of her body that he thought he would never see. She began kissing him, but he pulled away. She got off of him and went back onto the terrace. He smiled again as the wind blew through the her hair and dress. "If we go down then we go down together."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me that they love this pair as well and that in the last fic that I wrote about them was a bit sad. So here it is, a happier one for you. I hope this is a bit happier than the last one, probably not. You may have thought that this would be a sin fic, it was kind of going that way near the end, but I erased all of it. I'm not one for sin fics, I'm just not. If I can avoid it, I will. I like hinting it, but actually writing it, not so much.


End file.
